Mar de pasiones
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: AU. Durante un ataque de piratas Lily Evans es capturada y se ve en la necesidad de hacer todo lo que los piratas le ordenen con tal de salvar su vida. Ya son suficientes problemas como para que se vea afectada por la presencia del Capitán.
1. La flecha Plateada

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece._

**Mar de pasiones**

**Capítulo 1: "La flecha plateada"**

Una hermosa pelirroja que estaba en plena juventud se encontraba rodeada de unos hermosos vestidos, había de todos tipos y colores, ampones y más ampones, con volantes y con listones, además sin ellos; zapatillas forradas y de piel; sombreros con plumas y sin ellas; corsé bordados y con plumas y demás variedad. Todos ellos de un alto precio que sólo aquellas personas de alta sociedad podrían permitirse comprar.

Lady Lily Evans se encontraba encantada con tanta variedad de artículos, le encantaba ir de compras, ese hombre homosexual siempre sabía que era lo que le fascinaría. Usualmente los atuendos eran hechos a la medida y al gusto de cada persona, sin embargo, Maximilian había implementado una nueva moda en la que la indumentaria simplemente era ajustada al final mientras que ya estaba estandarizada. Un hecho alarmante en la alta sociedad que las jóvenes se morían por estar al último grito de la moda.

Esa tarde Lily había acompañado a la princesa Mary como parte de su grupo de dama de compañía, habían decidido ir a buscar los vestidos que se pondrían en la boda de esta. Mary era la princesa de Inglaterra y ya sólo estaban a unas semanas de casarse con el rey de España, Felipe II. Necesitaban encontrar el vestido ideal.

Eran acompañados por algunas tropas, y aunque Maximilian había ofrecido asistir a la corte, María con toda su excentricidad había decidido asistir al establecimiento donde el joven mantenía todos sus artículos para poder ver uno a uno y así decidirse por el mejor. Solamente Lady Lily era de la entera confianza de Mary para entrar con ella a la tienda mientras que las tropas y las demás damas de compañía permanecían fuera.

-¿No ha encontrado el ideal, Su Alteza?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia el hombre.

-Lo siento, Maximilian, no puedo encontrar el vestido excelente. ¿No tendrás en tu bodega algún otro vestido blanco?

En ese lugar había vestidos, casi para usar uno diferente cada día del año, pero Mary era casi considerada una machorra. Era preciosa pero no tenían casi nada de femenina y por lo regular tardaba horas eligiendo un vestido que usar.

Lily era completamente diferente a Su Alteza, eso sí, ambas eran de la alta alcurnia con una buena fortuna escondida en su corsé; preciosas, altas y curveadas. Pero en personalidad y gustos eran como el sol y la luna, aún no entendía como había llegado a consolidarse como la favorita de la princesa. La pelirroja siguió observando los vestidos y segura que si fuera su boda desde el primer momento en el que puso el primer pie en la tienda ya tendría elegido su vestido de boda.

-Ninguno me gusta, Lily- Exclamó Mary cuando el muchacho había ido a la bodega dudando encontrar un vestido blanco que fuera del agrado de la princesa.

-Pero, Su Alteza, aquí hay vestidos casi para que usara un vestido diferente cada día de su vida.- Respondió esta pasando sus manos por un vestido azul cielo con unos encajes preciosos.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta ninguno.

No había más que decir, estaba segura de que estarían hasta el anochecer en esa tienda eligiendo el vestido. Y no se equivocó, acababa de meterse el sol cuando Mary exclamó desde el vestidor:

-¡Lo encontré! Este es el indicado.

Lily suspiro feliz, sus pies ya estaban hinchados y prefería mantenerse de pie pues era difícil sentarse con ese vestido tan inmenso que portaba, lo mejor para toda la humanidad y para sus pequeños pies era que Su Alteza encontrara el vestido, cosa que al final ya había hecho.

Pagaron al hombre que ya estaba sudoroso de tanto sacar y meter vestidos, telas, encajes, zapatos, sombreros, abrigos y de más objetos que necesitaría la princesa para su boda, aunque claro, aprovechando cualquier cosa que le gustara extra y así hacer una venta imprevista. Cuando salieron de la tienda Lily se encargó de llevar las cajas de compras hacia las damas de compañía para trasladar inmediatamente todo al carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta al castillo, pero apenas al dar unos cuantos pasos se escuchó una gran explosión que hizo que toda la gente entrara en pánico y comenzara a gritar y correr.

Las cajas se resbalaron de las manos de las muchachas y sin esperar más, comenzaron a correr guiadas por toda la gente entre empujones y tropiezos; la tropa salió disparada a proteger a la princesa, haciéndola entrar al carruaje entre empujones. Lily vio alejarse el carruaje a los lejos, aterrada de que la hayan abandonado corrió a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. Quiso entrar a una posada pero esta estaba completamente cerrada y con las luces apagadas. Tocó varias veces con desesperación, pues se escuchaban gritos y más explosiones, cada vez más cerca.

-¡Por favor, ábran! –gritaba desesperada Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con los nudillos arden por golpear con fuerza la puerta.

Nadie abrió. Se vio a si misma parada en la plaza temblando de pies a cabeza. Tocó un par de veces más pero no hubo respuesta, así que siguió corriendo en busca de un refugio.

Correr por su vida era cada vez más difícil con esas zapatillas tan altas y el vestido tan pesado y a la moda no le permitía moverse con libertad, cada vez sus pasos se hacían más lentos aunque escuchaba explosiones aún más cerca. Cuando Lily tropezó por primera vez un hombre no muy alto que iba pasando a toda velocidad se detuvo a ayudarla tomandola de la mano gentilmente.

-¿Usted sabe que sucede?-preguntó Lily con la voz temblorosa.

-"La flecha plateada" ¡Nos ataca! ¡Piratas por el amor de Dios!

Ese hombre estaba totalmente desesperado y en medio de su locura, la dejó a su suerte abandonándola a media plaza. Cada vez estaba más desierto y cada vez tenía más miedo, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo las personas y Lily cada vez estaba más sola. Consiguió entrar a un callejón donde solamente escuchaba sus pasos y sus quejidos de miedo.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se escondió en la oscuridad del callejón y entonces se percató del silencio que de repente reinaba en la ciudad, trataba de estar más tranquila pero el terror no le permitía dejar de temblar. No había ni un alma ahí. Después de varios minutos de serenidad, decidió que sería un buen momento para salir de su escondite y tratar de encontrar el camino a casa, sin embargo, actuó demasiado rápido.

Mientras andaba por una calle desierta, escuchó un estruendo que la hizo tirarse al suelo tratando de proteger su cuerpo, a sólo unos metros una casa había explotado. Se encontraba tan aturdida por el ruido que no le permitía escuchar nada más que un sonido punzante dentro de su oído, veía borroso por el impacto y ni siquiera se podía incorporar. Solamente vio dos figuras que se acercaban, parecían hombres sin embargo no podía ver con claridad. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo hasta que sus sentidos despertaron nuevamente y alcanzó a escuchar una conversación.

-Ummmh una princesita –dijo uno de los hombres con voz sensual.

-¡Sirius no hay tiempo! James nos matará si no llegamos con su botín en 15 minutos ¡Se irá sin nosotros!- dijo el otro.

Lily abrió los ojos y se percató que estaba boca arriba, observó a los dos hombres, tenían una apariencia deprimente. Estaban sucios, con ropas rotas y maltratadas, su piel se veía bronceada bajo la luz de la luna y solo pudo diferenciar una complexión alta y delgada.

-El capitán no se enterará, estará sólo para mi uso personal- dijo el hombre más moreno.

Lily gritó fuerte cuando le encontró sentido a la conversación que había escuchado, la querían secuestrar de eso estaba segura. Rápido los piratas se percataron que había despertado de su desmayó, no supo que más pasó después, sólo sintió que la sostuvieron fuertemente antes de golpearle la cabeza.

-Caballeros, el ataque ha sido un éxito.- escuchaba una voz un poco lejana, pero muy potente y varonil- El Rey ni siquiera se enteró de lo que pasaba hasta que nuestro barco estuvo lleno de oro hasta la ultima habitación…

Lily abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de ¿Un armario? No lo sabía, todo estaba oscuro y a tientas buscaba alguna cerradura o cualquier cosa con la que pudiera abrir. Cuando sus delgados dedos sintieron algo afilado, dio por ganada la batalla y no esperó más para meterla en la cerradura que hacía un momento había encontrado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y cuando la luz llegó a sus ojos se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba en un armario donde guardaban cosas para asear el lugar en donde se encontraba. Todo era de madera sólida y parecía muy húmedo, todo se movía lentamente en un suave vaivén. Frente a ella había una pequeña mesa de madera podrida con un par de mesas y algunos objetos irreconocibles, posiblemente algunas hamacas colgadas de los muros de manera. Trataba de encontrar alguna salida cuando se percató de unas escaleras también madera que conducirían al exterior posiblemente.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud cuidando levantar su ya roto vestido, primero vio un cielo en extremo estrellado con una gigantesca luna llena, después madera y de ahí un mar azul adornado por unos hombres que se arremolinaban hacia la popa de lo que seguramente era un barco, a juzgar por la apariencia, sí, estaba segura, se trataba de un barco.

Todos esos hombres le daban la espalda y escuchaban con atención lo que decía uno de ellos que estaba en la segunda planta, en la cabina donde estaría el timón. Sólo miro su silueta y le pareció la más aterradora que jamás hubiera visto; a ambos lados se encontraban dos hombres, uno de la misma estatura y el otro más alto pero desgarbado. A pesar de eso, ese hombre tenía una presencia que imponía, una voz fuerte y profunda.

-Lo primero que se hará, caballeros, será guardan el botín en las bóvedas, de ahí viajaremos a Tortuga a gastarnos nuestro oro.

Los hombres de abajo gritaron entusiasmados, levantando los puños. A Lily le llegó un aroma un tanto desagradable.

Mientras el capitán seguía hablando sobre como gastarían su dinero, Lily se fue deslizando lentamente hacia alguna de las orillas de la nave. Cuando sus manos tocaron la sólida madera, se dio cuenta de que apenas si se distinguían pequeñas luces que se alejaban.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- susurró.

Camino sigilosamente para volver a las bodegas, cuidando de no hacer ruido con sus tacones, pero parece que el barco la traicionó, pues su pie se atoró en una soga, armando tal escándalo que toda la tripulación puso sus ojos en ella.

Las varillas del corsé lo atravesaron, y el vestido se levanto hasta tal punto de dejar sus enaguas a la vista de cada uno de los hombres. Lo bajo rápidamente mientras exclamaba algunas palabras no dignas de una joven de alta alcurnia.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahí?!- Gritó el hombre de presencia que imponía.

Algunos de los piratas que estaban más cerca de ella la agarraron de las axilas, y otros tantos de las muñecas. Sintió su piel dura y áspera por el trabajo, pero aún así muy frías.

-¡Una mujer! ¡Una mujer en nuestro barco!- Exclamó un hombre que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Lily quiso zafarse de las manos de esos hombres, pero fue inútil así que intento pegar patadas.

-¡Deténganla!

Uno de los hombres la tomo por los muslos y vio sonrisa lujuriosa entre esos dientes podridos. No tardó en darle un rodillazo en la barbilla.

El hombre que parecía capitán bajó las escaleras escoltado por los dos hombres ya mencionados. Ninguno se alejaba mucho de él, pero se lanzaban miradas aterradas. Cuando paso entre la tripulación estos se alejaban permitiéndole el paso.

Lily dejó de patalear cuando ese hombre se encontró justo enfrente de ella. Era muy alto, casi demasiado. No aparto la mirada de las botas de él, hasta que sintió su cálida mano en su mandíbula. Le levanto la cara rápidamente, casi con brusquedad.

-Mírame- le dijo.

Su voz era aterciopelada, pero fría, dura. Aún así sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta.

-¡Qué me mires!

Uno de los piratas que se encontraba detrás de ella la jaló del cabello para hacerla levantar la vista, casi inmediatamente el capitán retiró su mano.

Los ojos del capitán eran tan… tan duros, fríos, opacos. Aún así tenían un dejo de ternura, eran color chocolate, oscuros y fríos. Adornado por unas pestañas largas y tupidas, que daban la apariencia de un delineado permanente. Lily sintió su cuerpo temblar al sentir esa mirada sobre ella, si las piernas le fallaban ese simple gesto habían logrado poner su cuerpo como gelatina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bruscamente.

La dureza de su voz y sus ojos la hizo callar. No podía decir ni una sola palabra, estaba totalmente aterrada.

-¡¿Quién la trajo?!- gritó ahora a la tripulación.

Un par de hombres se hicieron atrás con temor, otros tantos no se atrevieron a mirarlo.

-Este… James, yo la traje –balbuceó una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily pudo reconocerlo por el hombre que la había golpeado en la cabeza. Ahora que lo miraba bien, era tal alto como el capitán aun que un poco más delgado. Tenía un cabello largo y negro que contorneaba sus facciones.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-No creí que haría daño – dijo- Es casi para mi uso. Me siento bastante solo.

-¿Solo?- se burló James con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Yo le dije, James. Le dije que era mala idea; pero tú lo conoces, no me hizo caso- opinó el rubio que era más alto y más desgarbado que los otros dos, Lily lo reconoció como el segundo chico que estaba en la ciudad.

Por primera vez James apartó los ojos de Lily y los fijó en sus compañeros.

-¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?- pregunto entre dientes- ¡No podemos regresarla! ¡Nos horcaran!

-Este, James, si me permites…

-¡Cállate!- le grito al moreno.

-¡Es de mala suerte traer una mujer abordo!- exclamó un rubio regordete que se encontraba mas allá.

A continuación se escucharon protestas y quejidos. Toda la tripulación estaba dando su opinión al respecto y se veía en la frene del capitán que estaba muy molesto. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso seguido de su escolta, y Lily con dos hombres sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Silencio, caballeros!

La voz autoritaria de James los hizo callar de inmediato.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con la joven?

-¡Yo opino que debemos tirarla al mar! ¡Es de mala suerte tener mujeres en el barco!- dijo el mismo rubio regordete.

Tres hombres exclamaron "sí".

-Creo debemos dejarla. Seria muy buena compañía para todos nosotros.

Más hombres aceptaron y otros tantos se negaron. De nuevo una gran protesta, James solo los observaba esperando resultados.

-Votemos- dio como resultado.

De nuevo callaron de inmediato.

-¿Los que piensan que debemos deshacernos de ella?- preguntó.

La mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban a estribor levantaron el puño, y unos dos que tres de atrás.

-¿Qué se quede?

La gran mayoría levanto el puño y exclamaron victoriosos. Algunos otros protestaron y de nuevo comenzó el revuelo. Todos gritaban y daban su opinión, sin embargo, el capitán permanecía callado y observando cómo se ponían de acuerdo. Lily estaba detrás de él y aunque se moría de terror no podía apartar los ojos de su figura dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Quién la usara primero?!

Una voz que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras hizo callar a todos. La tripulación miro a su capitán esperando para seguir órdenes, sin embargo James no dijo nada.

-Si es virgen, creo que nuestro capitán debería estrenarla – Opinó el rubio detrás de James.

El capitán la miro de una forma que Lily no podía descifrar. Los dos hombres seguían tomándola con fuerza de los antebrazos, pensó que hasta ya le habían sacado moretes; pero no le importó, seguía pendiente de la conversación aunque aterrada atenta pues quería saber que harían con ella.

James la señaló con la cabeza al regordete rubio y este comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia Lily. Ella se asustó, la mirada de ese hombre era lujuriosa, sabía que lo que sea que haría el pirata no sería algo bueno, temía por su integridad y dignidad.

Los piratas que la detenían de los brazos la sujetaron con más fuerza conforme el rubio se acercaba, Lily comenzó a moverse con fuerza tratando de soltar sus brazos pero no dio resultado. El rubio regordete con fuerza rasgo su lindo vestido, dejándole sólo unas capas de encaje. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y las manos.

Levanto el vestido hasta cadera y metió una mano en su entrepierna. Lily la sintió fría y áspera, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero en solo unos segundos su vestido callo de nuevo hasta el suelo.

-Es virgen.

Una media sonrisa atravesó los labios de James, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su blanca dentadura.

* * *

_Capítulo modificado._

_Hola! Sólo quería comentar que esté capítulo está modificado un poco al anterior, mejorando la ortografía y redacción así como ambientado en una época real. Mary se trata de María I de Inglaterra, hija de Enrique VIII y Catalina de Aragón, y su matrimonio fue real con Felipe II de España ó Felipe I de Inglaterra en 1554._

_Nos vemos en la próxima._


	2. El camarote del Capitán

Capítulo 2: "El camarote del Capitán"

Capítulo 2: "El camarote del Capitán"

Después de esa reunión, James la había tomado por las muñecas y la había hecho entrar en su camarote, dejándola completamente encerrada, mientras el seguía hablando con su tripulación. Solo escuchaba un susurro de su potente voz, y algunos gritos en grupo.

No quería salir, temía que esos hombres le hicieran algo malo. Le dolían lo que era una barbaridad los antebrazos, pero lo ignoraba, seguía recostada en la cama soltando unas pocas lagrimas.

El camarote del capitán era amplio y elegante, tenia un improvisado cuarto de baño, y un pequeño hall con sillones elegantes con unos miles de cojines. Había una mesa cuadrada con unas cuartas sillas aun lado de la ventana que permanecía abierta; había un estante con libros y pergaminos, y en un costado se encontraba la habitación, tenia una cama bastante grande con sabanas blancas y un edredón de color dorado, muchas almohadas y cojines; un ropero y algunos estantes con contenido desconocido.

Todo era elegante, con madera oscura y tallada, los colores que predominaban eran dorado y rojo. En el suelo había una alfombra y a pesar de todo estaba bastante limpio. El camarote tenía un olor a hombre, un olor fuerte, combinación de canela y tabaco.

Lily se encontraba acurrucada en la alfombra cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el capitán. Tan imponente como siempre. La pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente pegando la espalda a la pared de madera. Así se quedaron unos segundos, simplemente mirándose.

-Parece que no te han enseñado como se trata a un hombre.- dijo.

La garganta se le seco y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Primero me quitas la chaqueta y después las botas.

Lily no tardo en mover sus pies rápidamente hacia James. Si que era alto, ella solo le llegaba al hombro. Se colocó detrás del capitán y tomó la chaqueta por los hombros, rápidamente se deslizó por el cuerpo de James.

Él no le hizo el menor caso y mientras se quitaba el cinturón caminó a sentarse en la cama.

-Eres algo lenta.

Se deshizo de las botas y quedando en calcetines caminó hasta donde Lily todavía sostenía la chaqueta; sin botas no parecía tan alto. La tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te tomare cuando quiera, no tengo prisa y cuando lo haga lo vas a disfrutar tanto que no te querrás alejar de mi.

El aliento le dio de lleno en la cara a Lily, y olía como a su camarote, con un dulce olor a canela.

-Pero mientras harás lo que yo te diga, sin reproches, sin quejas, simplemente lo harás. ¿Entendiste?

Lily meneo su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras unos mechones rebeldes se soltaban de su elegante moño.

-Usaras el cabello suelto.

Rápidamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza y fue quitando broche por broche, mientras su largo cabello se iba soltando sobre su espalda.

-No usaras corsé. Son difíciles de quitar.

Lily quiso alcanzar los cordones que detenían su corsé, pero James fue mas rápido y de un tirón se soltaron todos. James paso la punta de la lengua por sus carnosos labios, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Lily.

La hizo quedar solo en enaguas mientras recorría su cuerpo con los ojos. Lily se sentía violada, sucia, pero sí no hacia lo que el quería tal vez seria capas de matarla.

Después de eso durmió con él. James no le toco un solo centímetro de su piel, pero había apreciado cada curva bajo esa delgada tela. Lily pensó en escapar, pero ¿A dónde iría? Estaba en un barco. ¡En medio del mar! La peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido era intentar escapar.

La respiración de James era acompasada, casi como si se tratara de una melodía. No había mas ruido en la habitación que el mar chocando contra el barco y la suave respiración del capitán. Hasta ese momento no había apreciado cada rasgo de su cara.

Era atractivo, no había duda, tal vez demasiado atractivo. Tenia una nariz larga pero recta; sus labios que se mantenían cerrados eran carnosos y tenían un vivo color, formaban un perfecto corazón. Sus cejas eran arqueadas y oscuras, muy oscuras; algunos de los mechones del cabello le caían sobre la frente, su cabello era largo, casi hasta la oreja, se mantenía alborotado y era negro, muy negro, sin destellos azules o castaños, era simplemente negro. Tenía una barbilla pequeña y los pómulos eran altos y un poco mas bronceados que el resto de la cara. La mitad de su rostro tenia un ligero color gris por la afeitada, pero ahora se mantenía con barba de dos días, lo cual casi lo hacia mas atractivo.

Estuvo tentada a tocarle un labio solo para saber si eran reales, pero en ese instante en que ella estaba rozándole él cambio de posición poniendo su rostro a unos centímetros del de Lily.

-Si tan solo no fuera tan condenadamente atractivo.

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos la habitación ya se encontraba iluminada por el sol que se corría por las ventanas. Sintió un poco de frío, notando que el calido cuerpo del capitán ya no se encontraba a su lado. ¡Dios santo! ¿Ahora como se iba a escapar? Como ya había dicho, escapar no era una brillante idea, pero tampoco quería ser violada por toda la tripulación ni mucho menos que la golpearan o la forzaran a trabajos pesados.

-¡A estribor, Lupin!

Esa era la voz del capitán, la escucho bastante fuerte, eso quería decir que se encontraba muy cerca… demasiado cerca.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lily fingió seguir durmiendo pero agudizo el oido. Escucho los fuertes pasos que se convirtieron en débiles al tocar la alfombra, sintió esa presencia y estuvo casi segura de que apretó mas los ojos.

-Muchacha, levántate.

Nada. No se quería levantar y darse cuenta de que en realidad no había sido un sueño.

-Muchacha…- dijo con voz quebrada.

La tomo de las muñecas y lo semi levanto, pero al soltarla de nuevo se desplomo sobre la cama. Eso si le había dolido, así que abrió los ojos como acto reflejo.

-Aush.

-Levántate y ponte esto.- Le lanzo en la cara unas prendas y a continuación se dirigió a unos estantes. Puso los pergaminos sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerlos.

No le quedaba más opción, tenia que obedecer. Se coloco las prendas y cuando quiso abrochar los lazos se quedo estática, no alcanzaba. Miro a James casi con suplica pero el continuaba analizando unos pergaminos. Intento alcanzarlos pero le fue casi imposible, extraños sonidos comenzaron a salir de su boca por lo que el capitán se sintió casi obligado a mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede?

Le daba miedo hablar, le daba miedo decir algo que no le gustaba y la matase. Le daba miedo tan solo mirarlo, así que bajo la mirada y dijo con voz muy tenue casi como un susurro:

-N-no puedo vestirme.

-Te ayudo.

Se puso de pie y tomo los lazos, comenzó a apretarlos uno por uno. Sus calidos roces casi la hacían estremecer, sentía un gracioso cosquilleo por el cuello hasta el cóccix. Cuando termino por fin con un hábil nudo digno de un pirata, la hizo que le volteara a mirar.

-Quiero que entiendas algo. No eres una visita, no te tengo aquí por gusto, no eres bienvenida; tendrás que hacer lo que yo te ordene, no lo que los demás te digan. Cualquier cosa que te digan estos hombres no lo escuches, no abras la boca, no te metas en problemas; sobre todo, no hagan ni un solo movimiento que parezca insinuaciones, ni dejes un solo centímetro de tu piel al descubierto que no sean manos y cara. No quiero tener problemas. ¿Te quedó claro?- Terminó con un gruñido apretándola con fuerza por los hombros.

Lily asintió con la cabeza mirándolo con las pupilas muy dilatadas.

-Ah. Se me olvidaba, cuando te pregunte algo; respóndeme y me llamaras por Capitán.

Diciéndole esto, dio media vuelta y camino de nuevo hacia los pergaminos. Se sentó en la mesa y los analizo unos minutos. Lily no sabia que hacer, no sabía si sentarse o esperar parada, no sabia si debía acercarse para saber si algo se le ofrecía o debía permanecer callada. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Que aterrada estaba!

-Sírveme té.

¿Té? Miro hacia su alrededor, entonces vio una pequeña jarra con dos tazas a los costados, parecían de porcelana con unos garabatos chinos. ¿De donde habían podido sacar unos piratas tazas chinas? Sirvió rápidamente té en una de las tazas y fue a colocarla aun lado del capitán. Él ni siquiera la volteo a ver, tomo la taza entre sus manos y cuando le dio un sorbo casi lo escupe.

-¡Demonios, muchacha! Esta frío. ¿Quién rayos querría tomar té helado?- bromó con cara de asco.

-L-Lo… Lo siento.

-¡Demonios! Dime a que rayos te dedicas.

¿A que se dedicaba? Pues a nada. Era una dama de alta sociedad, no sabia ni siquiera vestirse, todo lo hacían por ella.

-¿A que te dedicas?- repitió.

-A… a nada.

-¿A nada?- parecía molesto.

-S-Sí. Soy prima de la princesa María I.

El capitán se hecho a reír. Lily tuvo que esperar varios minutos de terror a que el capitán dejara de reír para decirle algo.

-Eres una princesita- Rió nuevamente.- ¡Que casualidades de la vida! Estaba pensando en secuestrar una. ¡Y no me sirves para nada!

La taza de té fue a quebrarse unos metros mas allá de donde se encontraba James, había golpeado con tal fuerza la mesa que todo había salido disparado.

-No sabes cocinar, limpiar, remendar, lavar, de seguro ni siquiera calentar el té. Para lo único que me sirves es para hacerme compañía.

Se acerco peligrosamente a Lily.

-N-No me haga nada, por favor.

-No sirve de nada suplicar.- gruñó.

La agarro de la nuca presionando los costados del cuello, Lily aulló de dolor, pero eso no detuvo al capitán casi la apretó mas fuerte antes de lanzarla hacia la cama. Ella calló boca arriba, él no espero la oportunidad para lanzársele encima.

Comenzó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados en el pecho, pero esto no parecía detener al pelinegro; al contrario, acelero mas las cosas, de un tirón soltó los lazos que detenían el corsé de Lily, los mismo que él había sujetado. La agarro de las muñecas impidiendo los golpes y los guió hacia los barrotes de la cama, con el mismo lazo las sujetó fuertemente.

Ahora no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente desamparada; no tenía nada con que defenderse. Comenzó a soltar gritos de impotencia aun que sabia a ciencia cierta que ninguno de los piratas se molestaría en ayudarla, al contrario esperaban impacientes para que el Capitán la violara para continuar ellos.

James con fuerza rompió toda la parte delantera del corsé y la falda, sabía que solo quedaba la fina tela de las enaguas que lo separaban del paraíso. Sabía que la muchacha no se podría soltar de un nudo que el mismo había hecho y estaba totalmente seguro que no lo podría deshacer. Le molestaban sus gritos, sentía un fuerte eco en el tímpano que lo atormentaba, tenia que callarla.

Trataba de soltar sus manos del lazo, pero estaban muy bien sujetas, le molestaba, cada vez movía con mas fuerza las muñecas y eso le causaba unos fuertes apretones. No podía dejar de gritar, la garganta ya le lo dolía, no podía moverse, el cuerpo de ese hombre la detenía totalmente, era su única forma de revelación. Cual revelación fue callada por unos carnosos labios que dejaron los gritos atrapados en su garganta. ¡Caray! Era su primer beso.

Los labios de esa joven eran suaves y tenían un sabor que le encantaba. Cuando ella dejo de gritar y de moverse tan violentamente, sus músculos se relajaron y su boca exploro toda la de ella. Era calida y apetitosa, tenía un aliento dulce y su lengua se movía en una coqueta danza que casi lo invitaba a seguir. Bajo sus besos por el pequeño mentón de ella hasta su garganta.

Lily hecho hacia atrás la cabeza y arqueó un poco la espalda. El capitán metió su mano por ese chueco acariciando la delicada piel de ella. Su otra mano se deslizaba por un costado dibujando cada una de las curvas que había en su cintura, cadera, muslos…

¡TOC TOC!

-Malditos piratas de mierda.- bromó el capitán, separando los labios del cuello de Lily.

Se puso de pie y ni siquiera se molesto en disimular el bulto que se había formado entre sus piernas. La observo solo dos segundos, con el cabello pelirrojo revuelto alrededor de su cara, las pupilas muy dilatadas y los labios rojos e hinchados…

¡TOC TOC!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó, mientras abría la puerta con brusquedad.

-James, Pettigrew y Wilson preguntan cuando usaran a la Joven.-se escucho una voz cantarina detrás de la puerta.

-¡Que se vayan al demonio! En eso estoy y ustedes vienen a interrumpirme.

-Oh, oh. Lo siento, James. No tenía idea.- la voz parecía apenada.

-Estaré ocupado toda la tarde, no quiero que me molesten. Dile a Lupin que siga el curso y avisa a Anderson que la chica trabajara con él en la cocina. Por cierto, que vaya preparando el almuerzo… Ah y Sirius, lo digo enserio, no me molesten para nada que no sea de importancia.- agregó mirándolo duramente.

-No te preocupes, James. Yo me are cargo pero…

James le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que este parlanchín pirata pudiera agregar algo. Sin apartar la vista de la muchacha que se encontraba recostada en su cama, se quito botas, chaqueta y el cinturón del cual colgaban diversos artículos; casi con desesperación los tiro sobre un sofá y camino de nuevo hacia la joven.

-Dime, muchacha. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto mientras se colocaba de nuevo encima de ella.

-E-Eh.. Lily. Lily Evans.

-Una Evans, caracoles. Me saque la lotería. Dime Lily… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

¡Demonios! Escuchar su nombre en la voz de él, la dejaba helada; lo decía de una forma que nunca nadie lo había dicho, lo decía con una sensualidad…

-Dieciséis.

Sus ojos color chocolate casi la atravesaron. Él se miraba maduro pero no viejo. ¿Qué edad tendría?

-¿Usted, cuantos?

James se hecho a reír.

-¿Enserio quieres saber mi edad?

-S-Sí.

-Soy mayor que tú. Eso es seguro.

Con una de sus manos recorrió la parte central de su cuerpo, desde la garganta hasta el ombligo. Lily sintió un extraño cosquilleo que le acalambró un poco las caderas.

-¿Qué tanto?

Rió nuevamente.

-Ya que insistes.- Se acercó mas ella.- Cada vez que mi lengua toque la tuya, quiere decir que soy un año mayor que tú. Cuéntalos.

Sus labios volvieron a atrapar los finos de Lily, que esta vez se limitó a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en contar los años del capitán. Los carnosos labios de James acariciaron los suyos, mientras la pegaba más a él. Toco su lengua una vez, dos veces, tres veces…

-Tiene veinticuatro años.

James rió.

¿Enserio era tan joven? ¿Cómo un muchacho de veinticuatro años podía tener mas autoridad que hombres que le doblaban la edad en ese barco? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cuál era la historia del Capitán?


	3. Altamar

Capítulo 3: Altamar

-Tiene veinticuatro años.-dijo sorprendida una vez más.

-Sí, pequeña. –Aseguró juntando su nariz en la curva del mentón de Lily.- ¿Te parezco muy joven?

El aliento del capitán era cálido, muy cálido, casi abrasador. Su piel era bronceada y tersa, suave aunque las manos algo gastadas por el esfuerzo del trabajo. Su barba de tres días le picaba, pero cada pequeño piquete era casi placentero; era como si pasara sus dedos por su piel. No lo sentía, estaba inmune a cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir en ese momento. La ligadura en sus muñecas casi desapareció, los moretones en sus antebrazos no lo sintió, lo único que sentía era el suave roce de la cabeza del pelinegro descansando sobre su hombre. Sus manos acariciando los antebrazos moreteados y los codos a cada costado de ella donde apoyaba su peso. Su miembro tocando suavemente el muslo izquierdo, donde lo único que separaba era sólo un montón de ropa.

-S-sí.

La suavidad de su piel lo reconfortaba, no había duda Lily Evans era una belleza. La deseó desde el primer momento en que la vio rodeada de piratas y con temor a levantar la vista; pero cuando lo miró a los ojos casi lo dejó sin habla. Esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, no había duda, eran unas esmeraldas; igual de grandes, igual de verdes, incluso con el mismo brillo propio de una joya.

Ahora permanecía con los ojos cerrados luciendo unas pobladas pestañas oscuras. Se sentía tremendamente atraído por esa muchacha, jamás había deseado tanto a alguien como lo hacía a ella, y deseaba poder atravesar su cuerpo juvenil con una urgencia que casi lo atormentaba. Pero todo a su tiempo, quería disfrutar cada centímetro de su piel y cada instante que pasara con ella; pues después de eso, ya no sería suya sino de todos los marineros que se encontraban en ese barco.

_-Te tomare cuando quiera, no tengo prisa y cuando lo haga lo vas a disfrutar tanto que no te querrás alejar de mi._

Esas palabras las había dicho el capitán hacia sólo unas horas y la atormentaban. Quería decir que podía permanecer ahí todo el día semidesnuda con él recostado en su pecho y después tomarla sin piedad y con una brusquedad que no se quería ni imaginar. Ese pirata era capas de todo.

James levantó su cabeza del pecho de la joven, ya no soportaba la urgencia, su cuerpo pedía a gritos tomarla aquí y ahora. La delgada tela cubría casi todo el cuerpo de Lily, pero era tan delgada y tan insegura, que con un delicado tirón la prenda se hizo jiras. James se recostó a un lado de ella mientras observaba su cuerpo de perfil; largas y torneadas piernas, curvas perfectas en sus caderas y muslos; cintura pequeña; redondos y firmes pechos que sobresalían de la línea recta de formaba su cuerpo.

El capitán se sintió tentado a tocarla, así que lo hizo, dibujo una vez más las curvas de la chica con sus dedos, esta vez también dibujando sus pechos. La respiración de Lily ya no era acompasada, se había cambiado por una respiración pesada que hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente.

-Escúchame, soltaré tus manos, pero si intentas escapar te mataré.

Eso dejo su piel como de gallina, pero se calmó cuando sintió sus muñecas liberadas de la presión; pudo mover sus brazos libremente y ponerlos a los costados.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más los labios de James la atraparon de nuevo y se unió a ese combate de lenguas en el que el capitán ya se había declarado ganador. Su respiración se unió al ritmo de la de Lily mientras presionaba su rodilla en la entrepierna de ella, sintió que su boca se abría un poco mas por la sorpresa cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su abdomen directo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba presionando su rodilla.

Sentía mucho calor, mas del que había sentido nunca, los poros de su piel comenzaron a soltar humedad mucho antes de lo que había predicho. Se quito rápidamente la camisa lanzándola lejos de su alcance y se fundió con la piel desnuda de Lily. El sudor de ambos hacia que sus cuerpos se adherían. James bajo los besos a su cuello y de ahí a sus redondos senos, dejando una estela de humedad todavía más abundante por donde habían pasado sus labios. Con su lengua acarició el inflamado pezón para después seguir con los labios.

Lily arqueó aún más la espalda juntando su abdomen al trabajado de James. Se aferraba con sus dedos a las sabanas y no soportó mas, estar recostada sin hacer nada era algo que la perturbaba. Se semi-sentó en la cama con James hincado frente a ella y olvidó el miedo que le tenía atreviéndose a pasar los brazos por su cuello aferrándose a él. Se negaba a separarse.

James sentía su miembro muy duro, casi lastimándolo así que se decidió a dejarlo salir. Cuando tiro los pantalones al suelo, llevó rápida y definitivamente los dedos hacia el sexo de Lily introduciendo dos dedos para preparar el terreno.

La pelirroja gimió.

¡TOC, TOC!

-Relájate- le susurró James al oído.

La voz de James era tan aterciopelada como siempre, con una textura casi envidiable. Lily relajó los músculos que rápidamente aceptaron a los dedos intrusos. Sintió que le faltaban fuerzas y dejó de aferrarse al muchacho para caer pesadamente sobre las sabanas.

¡TOC, TOC! ¡TOC, TOC!

James echó la cabeza atrás, con su negra cabellera húmeda rosándole también los húmedos hombros. Por sus sienes resbalaban gotas de sudor y ni siquiera Lily pudo negar lo elegante y masculino que era aun estando bañado en sudor.

El capitán se alboroto aún más el cabello con una mano antes de escuchar de nuevo los toques de la puerta.

¡TOC TOC!

James gruñó.

-Jodidos piratas de mierda.- repitió casi en un susurro pero acompañado de más gruñidos.

Lily tenía todo el cabello empapado y alborotado.

¡TOC TOC!

James volvió a gruñir.

-¡¿Qué quieren?- gritó sin apartarse un milímetro de Lily.

-Capitán, Black y Anderson se han agarrado a golpes. –La voz que se escuchaba desde afuera, parecía muy agitada señas de que había estado corriendo.

-¡Dile a Lupin que los detenga!

-¡Lupin se les ha unido, señor!

Un gruñido más.

-Voy para allá.

Se escucharon los pasos alejándose del pirata, parecía muy apresurado. James miró a Lily que permanecía con las pupilas muy dilatas y los labios entreabiertos prestando atención a la conversación. Se separó de ella casi con pesar y se vistió rápidamente.

-¿P-Puedo ir? –preguntó Lily con inseguridad aun recostada en la cama.

-Vístete y no olvides lo que te he dicho. –Dicho esto, salió rápidamente dando un portazo.

Lily permaneció recostada analizando la situación. No había duda, había sido el momento mas erótico de su vida hasta entonces; claro el pirata había exactamente como tocar a una mujer y ¡peor aún! Como llevarla hasta el cielo. Lo dicho se había cumplido:

-_Te tomare cuando quiera, no tengo prisa y cuando lo haga lo vas a disfrutar tanto que no te querrás alejar de mi._

La había tomado a medias, la había tocado, besado, acariciado y casi la llevó hasta las estrellas, pero en realidad no hubo lo que el quería o lo que los demás esperaban para que fuera su turno. Se preguntaba la razón de ese cambio de opinión del capitán, estaba segura de que la tomaría en ese momento; estaba segura de que sus impulsos le ganarían, pero no fue así.

Intentó vestirse pero al querer ponerse las enaguas se dio cuenta de que estaban todas desgarradas, Dios mío, ¿Cómo se vestiría con esa ropa rota? Estaba casi segura de que el Capitán no tendría ropa de mujer en su barco porque como habían dicho los demás piratas, era de mala suerte subir una mujer a bordo. Se colocó la ropa desgarrada y al terminar de vestirse se dio cuenta de que tenia un gran agujero que partía la falda a la mitad; recordó lo que le habia dicho James sobre mostrar alguna parte de su cuerpo que no fueran manos y cara, decidió mejor esperarlo en el camarote antes de recibir una paliza.

Permaneció sentada sobre la cama largo rato cuando escuchó la voz del Capitán acercarse.

-¡Anderson es un imbécil! Con que se pasé de listo con la chica y lo que haré será lanzarlo al mar.

-Sí, James. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Anderson es…

James cerró la puerta en las narices del pirata antes de que éste pudiera terminar la frase. Se notaba, era un parlanchín pirata que no sabía morderse la lengua.

Lily contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio parado frente a ella y un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció cuando recordó la última vez que había visto al Capitán, hacía aproximadamente unas dos horas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué no apareciste? ¡Te estuve esperando!- Exclamó James molesto.

La pelirroja decidió no responder, solamente se puso de pie para que el capitán notara lo obvio. James exclamó un leve "Oh" y a continuación caminó hacia el armario donde abrió un cajón y de él sacó algunas prendas de ropa.

-Ven acá.- La llamó.

La ropa que había dentro de ese cajón eran una serie de prendas de mujer que tal vez tuvieran meses dentro, pues aún tenían el aroma de la colonia de la mujer que antes lo usó.

-Busca algo que te quede.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando de nuevo hacia la única mesa de la habitación; se colocó unas lentes de montura redonda y comenzó a leer algunos pergaminos al mismo tiempo que escribía algunas frases.

A Lily le llevó algunos minutos darse cuenta de cuales eran las prendas que tal vez le quedaran, las que no le quedarían definitivamente las aventó en los hondo del cajón y a continuación dejó sobre la cama la ropa que ya mismo había elegido usar en ese momento.

-Tendré que tener más cuidado.- Susurró el Capitán haciendo sobresaltar a la joven. Lily lo miró directamente a los ojos con la duda en su mirada.- Tenemos poca ropa para ti y no pienso cargarte desnuda por todo el barco. Necesito controlar mis impulsos. –Se rascó la barbilla con gesto distraído y continuó analizando los pergaminos.

Lily terminó de guardar su "ahora" ropa y dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer pasó sus ojos por los títulos de los libros que estaban en un estante de James, le llamó la atención que estaban en diversos idiomas y además parecían ser tomos quizá de historias. Tomó uno en sus manos, olvidando por completo que el capitán la observaba y lo abrió a la mitad; descubrió que estaba repleto de formulas y dibujos complicados escritos a mano.

Sintió que no tenía nada que hacer, hacia demasiado tiempo que no leía pues que una mujer tuviera educación o creatividad estaba prohibido en su familia, su padre había ordenado que escondieran todos los libros que estaban a su alcance cuando tenía once años y había descubierto cierto gusto por la lectura. Recordaba haber leído un poco sobre piratas, pero muy poco, pues en aquel tiempo no era un tema que se hablara con naturalidad.

Ordenó los libros por tamaño procurando no hacer mucho ruido y pensó por primera vez en su padre. ¿Estaría haciendo algo para encontrarla? Lo dudaba mucho, desde que había fallecido su madre prácticamente cuando ella todavía no podía ni recordar, su padre lo había visto sólo en pocas ocasiones. De ella se hacía cargo su nana y se había criado junto a su prima María, a sus hermanos si los veía más seguido aunque ellos ya eran mayores y cada uno tenía su propia familia. Charly, Robert, Cameron y Petunia… los extrañaba tanto, igualmente que a sus sobrinos Anthony y Margaret a la que llamaba cariñosamente Maggie.

Unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas cuando James la miró por enésima vez desde que se había sentado a escribir en un libro. Mojó la pluma una vez más y continuó escribiendo en francés tratando de no mirar mucho a la muchacha que seguía parada frente al librero con los ojos apretados y abrazando un libro. No hacía nada de ruido, admiró el silencio que ella lograba a pesar de sentir que su alma se partía en dos. Realmente no le importaba mucho si ella sufría o no, pero no le era indiferente, y sentía mucha atracción hacia ella pese a que no le importaran sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos los hematomas que ahora cubrían sus brazos.

-Deja de llorar- le había dicho James sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, aunque estas volvían a salir cada vez que ella se secaba el rostro.

-Dije que dejaras de llorar- esta vez si levantó el rostro para verla aunque no dejó de escribir.

¡TOC TOC!

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Lily agradeció que los interrumpieran aunque más tarde lo lamentaría.

-Pasa- dijo James dejando de escribir.

La puerta se abrió y de ella pasó el parlanchín pirata que los había interrumpido en numerosas ocasiones, ese mismo que había secuestrado a Lily poniéndola en las garras del capitán.

-James, Anderson ha estado preguntando cuando irá la joven a trabajar con él, dice que necesita toda la ayuda posible para tener el almuerzo a tiempo- dijo parándose frente a la mesa de James- y la verdad, es que yo ya tengo hambre.

-Se la mandaré ahora mismo- sonrió el moreno con los ojos chispeando de gusto- Lily, vístete ahora.

Lily dejó de llorar cuando puso atención a la conversación de los piratas, tenía la ropa la cama, y la tomó de ahí esperando que salieran para que ella pudiera ponerse la ropa adecuadamente. Pero se encontró con dos pares de ojos que la miraban atentamente.

-¿Realmente piensas que te daremos la privacidad para cambiarte?- rió James echando la cabeza para atrás, Sirius rió con él, pero cuando percibió la mirada fría de su capitán, entendió que él sí debía marcharse.

-Lo siento- dijo aunque sonriendo, cuando se dirigió a la puerta miró rápidamente a Lily, mirando fijamente el desgarre que tenía su falda y enseñaba sus esbeltas piernas.

-Largo- le gritó James.

Sirius cerró la puerta donde se estrelló un libro.

Lily no tardó en darse cuenta que lo que decía James era muy cierto, así que comenzó a quitarse la ropa aunque con las mejillas muy sonrosadas. Cuando deslizó la enagua, se sintió como la primera vez, y no tardó en dirigir sus brazos para cubrir sus partes intimas. El pelinegro rió fuertemente y continuó riéndose, aún cuando Lily ya se había colocado la nueva ropa.

-Sal de aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Descalza salió corriendo del camarote del capitán y por primera vez desde que había llegado el sol tropical tocó su cabello, y aunque no lo estuviera se sintió como en casa, pues por las mañanas salía al patio a tomar el té con su prima. Miró a los piratas que trabajaban en la cubierta, y se sintió más intimidada que cuando estaba con James. Estos piratas la miraban como si jamás hubieran visto a una mujer, con lujuria y al mismo tiempo odio; en realidad, no había una gran diferencia entre la mirada de los demás piratas con la de su capitán, lo que hacía la diferencia es que ellos eran muchos más y James solamente una persona.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente sin saber a donde se dirigía, pero miró al rubio regordete que había afirmado que ella era virgen, y sintió aún más miedo, pues él la miró fijamente y después se lambió los dedos que según recordaba había introducido en ella. Lily abrazó su pecho y comenzó a dar pasos hacía atrás, hasta que chocó con alguien, rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

Frente a ella estaba uno de los hombres que recordaba había sido la escolta de James, y si no se equivocaba era el mismo que le había sugerido a Black que no la secuestrara. A pesar de tener su rostro sucio, pudo ver muchas cicatrices aunque unos ojos dorados muy brillantes, sintió una calidez interior y calma, era el único que no la miraba de "esa" forma en que lo hacían los demás.

-¿Lady Lilianne Evans, verdad?- sonrió formando un hoyuelo en su barbilla.

-Lily- corrigió la pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, James me ha encargado cuidar de ti.

Lily se sorprendió de que Lupin dijera eso, hasta él se dio cuenta de la controversia de las palabras y hizo un gesto de confusión.

-Más bien, vigilar que ninguno de estos hombres abuse sexualmente de ti mientras sea su turno.

Eso dejaba las cosas más claras, realmente el pelinegro no estaba interesado en el bienestar físico y emocional de Lily; ella lo sabía, sólo que aún no podía creerlo.

* * *

_Hola antiguos y nuevos lectores_

_¿Pedir disculpas? No, les ruego, imploro, suplico que me perdonen. Sé que es la primera vez que actualizo después de años, pero es que tengo mucho tiempo queriendo continuar este fic, pero se me ha hecho -sinceramente- el fic más dificil que he escrito en la historia de todos mis fics escritos -hasta los que no he publicado- no sé si es la trama, la época, o no sé, pero este fic es el más dificil de todos para mí._

_Además he batallado mucho más, porque este fic lo escribi hace casi cuatro años, cuando tenía 15 así que mi yo de 15 años y mi yo actual, no se llevan muy bien. Quiero corregir los primeros dos capítulos, para que se me haga más fácil escribir el cuarto capítulo y no volver a dejar la historia, aunque tarde meses en actualizar como normalmente, pero no volverla abandonar, porque es la que más me piden que actualice. ¡Y aquí está! _

_SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO MODIFICAR LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS (tomando en cuenta que tienen 4 años arriba y no están en Doc Manager) HAGAMELO SABER ¡POR FAVOR!_

_No prometo día de actualización, ni que sea pronto. Solamente les pido paciencia y, ¡Review por favor!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, chicos!_

_Sí, sé que me van a querer matar al entrar muy emocionados porque piensan que subí el cuarto capítulo de este fic que tanto me solicitan. Sin embargo, siento decepcionarlos._

_Como algunos sabrán, o los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, estoy tratando de continuarlo sin embargo, lo suspendí porque no sabía cómo continuarlo y no por falta de ideas en sí, sino porque la trama me parecía que le faltaba esencia y me sentía un poco perdida por la época. Ahora tengo mucho tiempo informándome sobre la época y tengo que decir, y estar orgullosa de que he conocido mucho, sigo desconociendo un poco sobre piratas y barcos, pero con respecto al marco histórico me he vuelto Casi una experta._

_También notarán, los que leen algún mi fic In Love With James que es el más recurrente en actualizaciones, que mi modo de escritura ha cambiado, de el primer capítulo de My life with James al último de la secuela hay una gran diferencia, por lo que podrán comprender que mi yo actual de 20 años no se sentía cómodo escribiendo algo que mi yo pasado de 16 años no pudo concluir, por lo que decidí modificar los capítulos para que se me facilitara más la escritura de los capítulos venideros._

_Así que este choro o como sea que le digan en su país, es sólo para informarles que voy a estar actualizando los capítulos, no son cambios enormes, sigue siendo la misma trama pero me gustaría que lo pasaran a leer. El primer capítulo ya está actualizado, y sería conveniente que leyeran las modificaciones y me dieran su opinión para aquellos que todavía recuerden como era anteriormente._

_Subiré un pequeño comentario –no tan grande como éste- para que ustedes sepan que el capítulo dos está modificado y así hasta llegar al tercero y poder subir el cuarto capítulo en toda su forma._

_Agradezco su paciencia y espero sus comentarios al respecto, buenos, malos, peores._

_Stefanía_


End file.
